


Used to This

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Dinah is protective and wonderful, F/F, Laurel is learning to deal with her feelings and we're proud of her, Mia is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel has to kiss some dude for a mission and she very much does not like it and then she hangs out with dinah
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> ok so clearly im not over camren considering this is literally named after one of camila's songs 😩😩😩 someone drag me out of this fucking quicksand PLEASE

"I'll kill you for this," Laurel said, glaring across the room at Mia.

"Stop moving," Dinah mumbled, leaning closer to fix Laurel's eyeliner. Laurel held her breath. The air between them felt alive with tension. She glanced up at Dinah's eyes and froze when she realized that Dinah was already looking at her. They stared at each other silently until Mia cleared her throat and broke the moment.

"Hey, I got you a date, this should be a good thing," she said to Laurel. "Unless, of course, you're interested in someone else..." she added suggestively.

Laurel glared harder. "This is not a date, it's a mission," she said firmly, ignoring Mia's smug grin.

"I'm done," Dinah announced. "Go get changed."

"Thanks," Laurel said quietly, brushing her fingertips gently against Dinah's shoulder as she passed.

-

"Is that really what you're wearing?" Mia asked.

Laurel looked down at her outfit in confusion. "Yeah, why?" she replied.

"You are aware your date is a guy, right?" Mia added.

Dinah laughed and Laurel scowled at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Honey you look gay as fuck," Dinah said.

Laurel blushed at the pet name and tried to hide it by rolling her eyes. "Good thing it's not a date then," she said

She walked out the door before Mia could respond.

-

Laurel was half way through her not-a-date when the mark's phone went off. Laurel glanced over and managed to catch a glimpse of the security notice for his estate.

Shit. They must've missed when of the alarms when they were staking the place out.

He stood up immediately, his face pale. "I'm so sorry to do this, but I have to go," he said.

Shit shit shit. If he left now, he would be at his estate in 15 minutes, 20 tops. That was nowhere near enough time for Dinah and Mia to get out, even if Laurel did manage to warn them. She had to stall.

"wait," Laurel said, placing a hand on his arm and standing. "There's one more thing I want to do before this night is over," she said. Then she kissed him.

It was wet and kind of horrible, and his breath smelled like fish, but she let him kiss her, and she let his clammy hands run over her body, for the mission, all for the fucking mission.

-

Laurel walked unto the apartment where Dinah and Mia were waiting and instantly sank into Dinah's arms.

"How was the date?" Mia asked teasingly.

Laurel ignored her and mumbled, "I need to brush my teeth."

Laurel was spitting out her third gulp of mouthwash when Dinah appeared behind her in the mirror.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine," started to slip out of Laurel's mouth but she caught it and instead decided to be honest.

"I feel... exposed. Like he pulled back the layers of my skin and now I'm vulnerable, and I want to take a shower but I don't want to take my clothes off..." she realized she was rambling and paused for a moment, catching her breath. "I'm sorry, I don't know why this is affecting me so much," she mumbled.

"Hey," Dinah said, meeting her eyes. She stepped closer, but she was careful not to touch her and Laurel almost sobbed in relief.

"Your feelings are valid, okay?"

Laurel nodded, but she couldn't quite meet Dinah's eyes.

"Come on," Dinah said, "I'll kick Mia out and we can build a blanket fort and be safe from the world."

-

Dinah drifted off half way through the movie they were watching and she rolled over in her sleep, draping her arm over Laurel's stomach.

Laurel flinched at first, but then she sank into the embrace. She felt warm, and safe, and Dinah held her until she forgot what the mark's touch felt like.


End file.
